zimfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PissCoveredOcelot
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Zombies page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dr. Anonymous1 (talk) 17:03, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey, in Recap Kid's gallery, I noticed that you posted several pictures and there were a lot of words in the speech bubbles. The reason why pictures are typically loaded with empty speech bubbles is to avoid piracy and copyright stuff. We want to encourage people to buy the actual comic, you know? That's why we don't post scans here. When you add pictures of Recap Kid to the gallery, could you either 1) erase the words in the speech bubble or 2) just crop out the bubble entirely? Recap Kid's dialog takes up like a whole page, and they even discuss spoilers from the previous issue, so I really think it should be edited otherwise we are pretty much pirating the first page of every issue. 大ファン (talk) 09:38, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Really sorry about that! I can white out the pictures, yes.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 15:34, February 18, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot I know, but still. Look. Dude it's not canon. Although, I do agree with you Recap Kid is most likely a girl, we can't add non-canon content to these pages. You could be blocked for that. You have to stop.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 19:38, April 16, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot You seem like a great editor. If you'd like to add headcanons to a similar page, there's always the Invader Zim fan wiki! Dude, about your recent edits to the Roboparents' pages - Issue 19 doesn't come out until next week, and I haven't seen any promos saying that they're going to be antagonists. How do you know they are? ZimFan89 (talk) 21:57, May 4, 2017 (UTC) By the cover.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 22:01, May 4, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Okay, but you don't know that they're going to be fighting Zim. Also, you are aware that the covers don't always directly reflect the plot - Issue 8 shows a giant GIR, and that doesn't happen at any point - so they might not even really be involved. ZimFan89 (talk) 22:10, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Oh... okay. That's disappointing.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 22:15, May 4, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Image Can you delete the image you uploaded? It was my edited screenshot from DeviantArt. I cannot delete it since I am an admin. But I can replace it with a different image, so you can upload what was rightfully yours. Sorry for uploading it anyway. I assumed you were inactive on DeviantArt, and I was so excited to find a clear image for them.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 19:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot I just replaced the image. Is it valid? GothGirlXenon (talk) 19:56, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Yes! I'm glad everything worked out. Again, I apologize for uploading it. And thank you for recommending photoshop. I made a lot of transparent images for the wiki, like MiMi, Recap Kid, both Roboparents, Keef, etc. But I had to use this bs app that was a pain to work with.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 20:01, May 24, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot I added you to my friends list on my page if that's okay with you. It's okay. No prob. GothGirlXenon (talk) 20:02, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Apologies I'm not going to ask for anything, not for a block removal, not for another chance, nothing. I'm just here to say, in the South Park Discord, I'm sorry, VERY sorry for going far with my words, I am. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 16:31, June 17, 2017 (UTC) It's okay. I forgive you. But you're going to have to wait the rest of the month for your ban to be over. Even if I did remove your ban, the other admins will just ban you again, and possibly longer. That, and you were acting very scary. I was getting disturbing, suggestive vibes from you. So I think a month apart would be good for us, and everyone in that Discord.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 11:30, June 18, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot However, I am very happy you apologized to me. You considered my feelings and I'm grateful for that. It gives me proof you're not really the monster we all sometimes saw you as. So thank you for that. Goodbye. Well, I wasn't trying to be disturbing, all I tried to do was make people laugh and smile, never at all hurt you. But I understand where you are coming from. I'm relieved that you actually responded, because I would've been angry to the core that you ignored this. As much as I know it got bad on the server, I would have never forgiven you for ignoring my apologies But please, I ask of you, befriend me on Discord. I know for a while I'll be blocked for a while, but I still want to be in contact with you. Nothing else, nothing else. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 01:26, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Also, I'm NOT a monster, I just make bad choices every now and then. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 01:31, June 19, 2017 (UTC) You know you aren't the only person that can get angry right. I am angry with you right now. I would've been even angrier if you hadn't apologized at all, and just came begging for your rights. And I was fucking pissed when you started saying that shit to me. Especially after me and Moon defended you. We really had high hopes for you. I guess I believe you that you weren't trying to disturb anyone, but what you said wasn't funny to anyone, especially not to me. As much as I feel like you're just going to disappoint me again, yes, I will befriend you. Because I also want to stay in contact, and I did enjoy talking with you. And I do like you a lot.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 07:01, June 19, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot I never really begged for anything, especially since I told Manic I was sorry, and he just brushed me off, even though he reduced my block for a month. Oh well, Charlie kicked his controlling ass out. I'm aware you're pissed, I wasn't expecting you to be mad to the core, but still pretty mad. Yes, I know I went too far, especially with the needle idea, ugh, makes me look like a damn rapist and murderer. Everyone's going to disappoint others, PCO, I'm not an exception. Charlie may behave in the discord, but that doesn't mean he's unable to disappoint, you just can't expect that sort of behavior from him a whole lot. And as I said, I make bad choices, and this is still among one of them. I know you want to be cautious in what happens, but truth be told, sometimes letting fear win the game in the end will bite you right back. I got bitten a lot for my actions, but sometimes caution doesn't always guarantee safety. I had to learn that the old way. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 11:58, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Would you ever intentionally try to disappoint me?(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 15:39, June 19, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot No. That ain't me, unless if you disappoint me first. But really, no. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 17:37, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Look, I'm really sorry if I ever bothered you or made you upset in Direct Messaging. I just miss you a whole lot. I do have other friends, if you wonder, but I just miss talking to you, a whole lot. I don't know if you're on vacation or simply doing a simple job with your family, but if I ever bothered you in Direct Messaging, I'm sorry. Just please, PLEASE, respond if you get this. I totally understand if you're busy wtih things like classes, or even college, just please give me one response. I'm also really sorry if I kept on bugging you when you had to get something done, I really, REALLY am. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 00:06, June 29, 2017 (UTC) Please don't ignore me. I admit, I did poorly on the Discord, but please send at least a sign. It sounds dramatic and cheesy, but I do indeed miss you. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 01:58, July 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm here, but I can't keep doing this, I will get into serious trouble with the admins. I miss you, I'm flattered by all the nice things you said to me, and I appreciate how respectful you've been lately. But I'm rarely online and I don't want to keep disappointing you because you get so upset when I'm not available and reading your messages makes me feel like a bitch for not being there. I'm sorry. I'll stop by to check on you every once in a while but I can only speak with you every so often. When your block is over you can come back and I can talk to you without secret. And maybe I can try and shorten it. But until then, we'll have to speak even less than before.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 03:30, July 13, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot Thank you for telling me. I'm also sorry too. I felt like I got a little too impatient, especially since you are being fair. I'll leave you be until July 16th comes by. I'm just REALLY sorry for constantly bugging you even though I should have remembered. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 12:46, July 13, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry for what happened in the DM of the Discord. I had no intention of scaring you or hurting you, I was just saying some odd quotes in there. I had no intention of hurting you, or angering you in anyway. I feel like an idiot now. I had no intention of causing so much spam, nor was I wanting to scare you. I'm REALLY sorry, I was giving some experiences as well so I could socialize with folks as well as give some interesting quotes to give, all the while wait for you to message me. I'm VERY, very sorry for scaring you. I really, REALLY am. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 01:59, August 23, 2017 (UTC) I swear with all my life I didn't mean to harm or frighten you. I feel like an idiot now because I just put some random things in the DM because I wanted to talk to you, and now I feel like a complete and total jerk. I really don't to lose our friendship together, I enjoyed talking to you a lot, and whenever we did, it felt great to do. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 02:08, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Please respond if you have the chance. I'm very sorry for the words I have said in the Direct Messaging of Discord, I would never hurt or scare you on purpose, I like you way too much to do that to you. Honest. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 19:25, August 23, 2017 (UTC) It's fine I've just been really busy lately, and a little off of Discord. (PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 21:42, August 23, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot It is? Then why did you unfriend and block me? Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 22:01, August 23, 2017 (UTC) I'm sorry. I just thought you were mad at me or something. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 22:02, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Uhh...is it okay if I give my number? Just in case? Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 22:04, August 23, 2017 (UTC) No, I don't want your number.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 05:48, September 2, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot My time is over. I can't believe what I see in this world. Net Neutrality, the whole stuff on SPA, and what happened on Discord....I'm gonna have to disconnect.....Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 05:24, December 8, 2017 (UTC) Your time is not over. Just please, stay safe, and try to find solace in other places. I think you’re a good person. You just need to be around other good people, and no, I’m not one of them. I’ll see you around, Jared. Take care.��PissCoveredOcelot (talk)PissCoveredOcelot My life is over. The day Net Neutrality is pulled is the same day I die. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 03:46, December 14, 2017 (UTC) Ok, we need to discuss this subject. While losing Net Neutrality is a real big con, it's not this doomsday thing people on the internet falsely show or over exaggerate about. Check out this thread and learn more about what it actually is and what it means for the future of the internet in a year or so: https://twitter.com/RealMikeM/status/941224880070152192. --Invader Rob II (talk) 02:09, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Tbh, I don't care anymore about my block or what the admins do, as much as I probably dislike it. I may end up leaving or possibly be less active on Fandom. As an admin myself, my wiki is just very inactive, and there isn't much stuff to do on Fandom. It feels boring, and it makes me feel like Fandom isn't really a place for me. Maybe on my wiki I'll come back every now and then, but I feel like I'm gonna move onto other work until I feel a reason to contribute again. Scout Trooper 164 (talk) 05:23, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey I could use your editing Could you cut out this photo and transparent this image of MiMi in her cat disguise to add in? I would much appreciate it. File:Mimi.jpg Invader Rob II (talk) 04:17, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I can do that for you. I'll have it ready in no time.(PissCoveredOcelot (talk) 05:48, September 2, 2017 (UTC))PissCoveredOcelot